Paroles
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré films, Jack courtise Angelica mais la belle se refuse à lui pour préserver son honneur. Alors, il prend les mesures qui s'imposent…Ecrit pour la communauté 10 choix sur le thème Des promesses


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle histoire entre Jack & Angelica, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Paroles**

« Et lorsque nous débarquerons enfin, je t'épouserai ! » Promit Jack Sparrow.

La jeune femme brune, qui se trouvait à ses côtés sur les marches menant à l'entrepont, sourit.

« Je croyais qu'en tant que capitaine de ce navire, tu pouvais le faire dès maintenant ? »

Jack blêmit mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et répondit d'une voix séductrice.

« Et moi je croyais que tu voulais une cérémonie dans les règles, avec des curés et tout ça. »

Angelica sourit et plongea son regard dans les prunelles sombres de Jack.

« Un seul prêtre suffira.

- Donc tu admettras que c'est mieux d'attendre d'être à terre. » Triompha Jack.

Un léger sourire échappa à sa compagne et Angelica lui sourit.

« Tout comme tu admettras que c'est mieux d'attendre d'être mariés. »

Sans laisser au pirate le temps de protester, Angelica se leva et se dirigea vers le bastingage. Derrière elle, Jack Sparrow grimaça. Il commençait à avoir très très envie d'elle. Toutefois, pas assez pour mettre en péril sa sacro-sainte liberté. Aucune femme ne valait un tel sacrifice ! Mais d'un autre côté… Un sourire illumina les traits de Jack et il rejoignit Angelica.

« Je suis d'accord ! » Pavoisa-t-il.

La jeune femme tourna un regard surpris vers lui et Jack poursuivit.

« Nous ferons comme tu le voudras ma colombe, nous attendrons d'être mariés. »

Angelica regarda Jack, ébahie.

« Je ne voudrais pas compromettre ton honneur.»

Angelica grimaça et Jack poursuivit.

« Par conséquent, j'ai pris de nouveaux arrangements pour toi. Je vais te montrer ta chambre de fiancée, trésor. »

Angelica, aux anges, lui sourit.

« Magnifique non ? » Lui lança Jack avec ironie.

La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit à la vue du réduit sombre et humide qu'il lui proposait.

« De quoi attendre notre prochaine escale. » Annonça le pirate.

Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Oh, et nous serons à terre dans combien temps ?

- Deux mois, peut-être un peu plus. De quoi t'offrir de vraies fiançailles trésor. » Lui lança Jack.

Angelica cacha son désappointement et afficha un sourire qui ne trompa pas Jack.

« Je te laisse t'installer. » Annonça-t-il avant de l'embrasser chastement sur le front.

Furieuse, Angelica claqua la porte du réduit et Jack sursauta avant de sourire.

« Je te donne pas deux jours avant de tomber dans mes bras. » Marmonna-t-il.

_**Trois jours plus tard, **_

Jack s'approcha d'Angelica.

« Comment va ma délicieuse fiancée ce soir ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Un regard maussade lui répondit et Jack se réjouit intérieurement. Certes cela prenait plus de temps que prévu mais son plan commençait à marcher. Jack passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas.

- Quand as-tu dit que nous accosterons ? » Demanda Angelica.

Jack retint un sourire devant la frustration évidente de la jeune femme.

« Dans deux mois, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais que nous nous marions en Espagne. »

Angelica sourit.

« Tu es si charmant que je peine à te croire sérieux.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ma colombe, » répondit Jack.

Angelica secoua la tête et Jack fit un signe à Pintel et Ragetti qui commencèrent à jouer un air de musique sans trop d'habileté. Jack grimaça en entendant les sons discordants tandis qu'Angelica, l'œil rond, le fixait. Jack sourit et posa un genou à terre.

« Angelica,

- Jack ? Rougit la jeune femme. Mais que fais-tu ?

- Il te manque une bague non ? » Répondit Jack qui produisit un écrin de velours.

Angelica pâlit et il en profita pour glisser l'anneau à son doigt.

« Parfait ! » Pavoisa le pirate.

La jeune femme, émerveillée, regarda son doigt où brillait la pierre offerte par le pirate.

« Jack ? Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

- Plus que jamais mon ange.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas attendre. » Répondit Angelica d'une voix méfiante.

Jack sourit.

« Tes réticences et tes refus face à mes marques d'intérêt m'ont convaincu. Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de te tenir dans mes bras, je t'épouserai. »

Douchée, Angelica le toisa.

« Tu serais prêt à m'épouser juste pour me mettre dans ton lit ? »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du pirate.

« Non, non, rien à voir, si je t'épouse c'est parce que tu es la femme qui a su toucher mon cœur, toi et moi trésor, nous sommes comme deux gouttes d'eau, ensemble nous écumerons les océans. »

Angelica porta la main à son cœur tandis que Jack se redressait.

« Un peu de vin pour fêter nos fiançailles ? »

Sans un mot, Angelica accepta d'un signe de tête et Jack rempli deux coupes d'un liquide rouge et épais.

« A Angelica Sparrow ! » Déclama-t-il.

La jeune femme leva son verre et Jack la saisit par la taille.

« Un fiancé peut-il danser avec la future épouse ?

- Oui. » Souffla-t-elle.

Jack souda leurs deux corps dans une danse plus lascive qu'harmonieuse et Angelica soupira.

« Jack, tu dis vraiment la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureux de moi.

- Bien sûr mon ange !

- Embrasse-moi, » murmura Angelica.

Jack se pencha sur elle et prit ses lèvres. Pour l'instant tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils reprenaient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés trois jours plus tôt lorsqu'Angelica lui avait refusé son corps sous le prétexte de son honneur.

Le baiser dura longtemps, étroitement enlacés Jack et Angelica oublièrent la musique et les hommes qui, de temps en temps, leur jetaient des regards envieux. Finalement, Angelica rompit leur étreinte et leva des yeux humides d'émotion sur Jack.

« Je n'ai pas envie que la nuit s'arrête, souffla-t-elle.

- Moi non plus ma colombe. » Répondit Jack en caressant doucement son visage.

Angelica se mordit les lèvres puis reprit au bout d'un long moment.

« Jack ? Tu comptes VRAIMENT m'épouser hein ?

- Je te le promets. »

Angelica sourit et prit la main de Jack.

« Je n'aime pas ma cabine.

- La mienne t'est ouverte mais je ne peux pas te promettre de pouvoir me contrôler. Pas si tu es si proche. »

Elle rougit sous l'ardeur de sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te contrôles, disons que ce serait comme, comme un avant-gout de notre nuit de noces. » Murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main vers le bas ventre de Jack.

Le pirate, sans chercher à dissimuler son désir, gémit et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Angelica ferma les yeux et le laissa l'entrainer vers sa cabine. A son doigt, la bague de Jack brillait comme une promesse.

_Deux mois plus tard,_

Vêtue d'une robe de dentelle blanche et simple, Angelica serrait nerveusement son bouquet de lys sous le regard bienveillant du prêtre. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsque la porte de la chapelle discrète que Jack avait choisie claqua. Angelica se retourna et regarda avec surprise le jeune garçon qui s'approchait. Inquiète, elle lâcha son bouquet de mariée et se précipita vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Jack ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le gamin lui répondit par un signe d'ignorance puis lui tendit une lettre soigneusement cachetée. Les mains tremblantes, Angelica l'ouvrit.

Elle était de Jack et tenait en cinq lignes.

_Merci pour ces nuits passées avec toi. De toutes les femmes que j'ai connues tu es sans conteste la plus ardente et te faire l'amour fut agréable._

_Je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver l'homme qu'il te faut mais ce n'est pas moi, trésor._

_Adieu_

_Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

_PS : tu peux garder la bague que je t'ai offerte._

Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur les joues d'Angelica et s'écrasèrent sur le tissu blanc de sa robe de noces. Jack était parti. Toutes ses promesses étaient fausses. Ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air…


End file.
